Unlikely Pairing
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: A new couple comes together in Stars Hollow; but would anybody imagine that the new admirer of Jess would be Paris Geller! Could a favor for Rory turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I received the idea from this story from a twitter acquaintance. I'm not sure if she'll be able to read this; but if she does... Thanks for the idea. - Paris_Geller **_**Italicized words**_** are from the episode ****There's the Rub.**

_Rory walked into the living room after Dean left through the back door. Paris was sitting on the couch putting her books in her backpack. _

"_What was that?" Paris looked up at Rory._

"_What?"_

"_That. The story, the save; you helped me. Why would you do that?" Rory questioned. Paris stood up and faced Rory._

"_I don't know. It just came out."_

"_You have no idea what you did." Rory stated matter of factly._

"_It was no big deal." Paris turned to grab her coat off the back of the couch._

"_No, it was a very big deal. It was a huge deal." Paris put on her coat. _

"_Well, you helped me tonight when you didn't want to, so I owed you."_

"_Thank you." Rory nodded._

"_You're welcome." Paris picked up her stuff. "Okay, well, I'll let you get back to your alone night." Paris walked back Rory, and she turned to her._

"_You should stay." Paris stopped and looked at Rory._

"_Stay?"_

"_Yeah, we could hang out. Maybe watch some TV; you could even spend the night if you don't want to drive all the way back to Hartford."_

"_Spend the night? Like a slumber party?" _

"_Sort of."_

"_You're just doing this because I lied to Dean for you, right?" _

"_I'm doing this because it's what you do with friends."_

"_We're friends?"_

"_I'm not sure if there's an exact definition for what we are, but I do think it falls somewhere in the bizzaro friendish realm." There was a pause. "Come on stay."_

"_Okay." Paris replied with a smile. "But if you're doing all of this so you can freeze my bra, I'll kill you." Paris walked out of the living room._

"_Duly noted," Rory replied. _

* * *

The next morning, when Rory woke up Paris was sitting at the table. Rory's hair was all over her head, and she was still wearing her pajamas. But Paris was sitting at the table in her clothes from the night before.

"Paris, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to take you from your sleep. I know in small towns you take your time doing everything." Rory sighed softly.

"We can go to Luke's. He's doing work on the diner, but we can go anyway." Rory nodded.

"Sure, that'll even make things look better." Paris said and Rory tilted her head.

"What?"

"Jess; we want Dean to believe he's was at your house because of me. If we're at the diner and I talk to Jess, then it'll make things look that way." Rory smiled.

"You'd do that for me Paris? Why?" Rory questioned.

"I don't know, I guess I'm feeling generous. Maybe on the way home I'll make a small group of elementary school children cry."

"Paris!"

"I wasn't serious Rory."

"Okay." Rory nodded. "Let's go." After Rory dressed, they walked over to Luke's and found a table. Jess walked over to them.

"What do you want?"

"Coffee, lots and lots of coffee," Rory smiled.

"I'll have a cup of coffee too." Paris replied. Jess nodded.

"Two coffees coming up," he walked away from the table as Dean walked into Luke's.

"Hey Rory," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He looked at Paris and his nose scrunched up. "Paris." Rory could tell Dean was still couldn't believe the thought of Jess and Paris being together.

"Dean," she smiled.

"Where's Lorelai?" Dean asked Rory.

"Oh mom went to a spa with grandma." Dean laughed.

"Your mom and your grandma are at a spa together? Whose idea was it?" Rory frowned.

"I think it was grandma."

"I'm sorry, but I can't imagine Mrs. Gilmore and Lorelai could do anything together."

"Last time I talked to Mom it wasn't going that well." Dean nodded. Jess walked over and put the cups of coffee in front of the girls.

"Hey Dean," He mocked.

"Jess," Dean responded irritatedly. He looked at Rory and then back at Jess. Paris stood up.

"Could you help me get a doughnut Jess? I'd really like it." Jess looked at her with a confused look, but nodded.

"Yeah, come on. Luke doesn't like anybody touching the food besides Caesar, me, or him anyway." They walked away and Rory watched them in amazement. She couldn't tell what Paris was saying from across the diner, but as she watched Dean look at them, she knew he was buying it.

* * *

"Hey Rory," Paris said walking up to her after school. Rory stopped in her tracks and turned around. Things had been pleasant with Paris lately and she wasn't ready for that to change. Rory turned around and looked at her.

"What Paris?"

"I'll ride the bus with you back to Stars Hollow."

"You want to come to Stars Hollow?" Rory asked. "Without being forced, you want to come to my town?" Paris nodded.

"I just think that if I spend some time in Stars Hollow it'll make things look real to Dean and then he'll leave you alone."

"I don't know how to thank you for that." Paris shook her head.

"Don't thank me yet. I just don't want him to catch you in that lie." Rory nodded.

"Thank you anyway." Rory stated, but then she paused, "do you want to walk to the bus with me?"

"We don't have to act like we're the best of friends Rory. I told your boyfriend that Jess was there for me and then I stayed at your house. We don't have to tell anybody that we're just so close friends." Paris pulled the strap of her bag closer to her shoulder. "Be on the bus and don't be late." Paris walked away and Rory scoffed. Any time it seems like they are moving one step forward, Paris rips them back to square one. But an afternoon at Luke's with Paris and Jess wouldn't necessarily kill her. It would be interesting, but it's not going to hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rory, can I talk to you?" Rory heard Paris's voice behind her and cringed. She was having problems at home with Dean and Jess. She didn't need Paris bothering her at school. Rory sighed before she turned around. She felt her plaid skirt swish across her knees.

"What Paris?" She asked with an irritated tone. Rory held her books up against her chest, as a shield in a way.

"Can I ride with you to Stars Hollow?"

"You want to go to Stars Hollow with me?"

"Yes, is that hard to believe?"

"Yes." Rory replied and Paris sighed.

"Come on, I need to have a reason to be there and you live there."

"Is this still the thing with Jess? Dean believed you Paris," she paused, "thank you." Paris nodded.

"You're welcome, but this is about Jess."

"What?" Rory asked looking at her. They walked through the halls of Chilton together.

* * *

"You what?" Rory asked on the bus.

"Have you been listening to me at all? I just said I like Jess."

"You really do like JESS? Stars Hollow Jess?" Paris rolled her eyes.

"Yes Jess from Stars Hollow."

"I thought you liked Tristan." Paris shrugged.

"I'll never get him to notice me," she paused, "besides Jess and I are more alike."

"How?" Rory questioned, "he's from the city and traveled where you haven't really been anywhere." Rory mumbled.

"I've traveled! My parents have been all over the world," she paused, "but Jess is well read and intelligent like I am. He grew up in a large area as an outsider. Both of us have divorced parents," Paris stopped and looked at her shoes.

"What's wrong Paris?" She looked up at Rory solemnly.

"We both know how it feels to be unwanted."

"Paris-"

"Don't tell me Jess is in Stars Hollow because the diner owner wants him here. He was forced here by a parent. My mother can't wait for me to leave for college so she can have her life back." She scoffed. "Not that my parents cared about me after they hired Nanny."

"Paris-"

"I'm used to it Rory. It's just what happens."

"But it shouldn't be."

"Not everybody gets Lorelai Gilmore as their mom." With that, the bus stopped and the girls got off in Stars Hollow. Paris stopped walking to turn to Rory. "You better not tell anybody what I told you." Rory nodded.

"I won't."

"Thank you." They walked over to Luke's. He came over to the table.

"Hey Rory," he paused looking at Paris.

"Paris."

"Paris." He responded.

"We'll have two cheeseburgers and coffee."

"Coming up." Luke walked away and Jess walked over to the table.

"Hey Rory, Paris."

"Jess." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Hi Jess." Just then, the door opened. Rory sighed when she looked over and saw Dean walk in.

"Hey Rory," he kissed her. "Jess." He said with a voice full of irritation. Jess was blocking Paris, so Dean wasn't able to see her.

"Well, I have to get back to work." When he walked away from the table, Dean sat next to Rory and across from Paris.

"Oh hey Paris."

"Dean." She responded.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Just sitting here. Luke's making burgers." She replied and Dean stood up.

"Well, I have to get over to Doose's. Just wanted to say hi." He kissed Rory quickly before rushing out of the diner. Rory looked at Paris and exhaled. She was ready to get out of Luke's and send Paris back to Hartford.


End file.
